


Knocking on Heaven's Door

by 21bangsfangirl



Series: More than Machines [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android violence, Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, a lot of things probably dont make sense, android sex, everybody loves connor, like only two seconds of it, or an attempt at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21bangsfangirl/pseuds/21bangsfangirl
Summary: Connor died.Both Connor and Markus learn how much they mean to each other.Everyone else helps.





	Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Watched that compilation of Connor dying and I birthed this.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> "Mama take this badge from me  
> I can't use it anymore  
> It's getting dark too dark to see  
> Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door
> 
> Mama put my guns in the ground  
> I can't shoot them anymore  
> That cold black cloud is comin' down  
> Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door"

Jericho is facing a problem of overpopulation. It wouldn’t be a problem if all the androids were functioning. They could just find another abandoned place and settle there. North, Simon or Josh could run things there. But that’s not the case. Jericho is facing a problem of overpopulation by broken androids. And the worst thing is, they cannot be repaired.

“I don’t know what to do, Con. We are running out of blue blood and other components. We can’t take care of them anymore if we can’t find any,” Markus tells Connor.

They are sitting on the bed in the attic bedroom. Markus leans against the pillows on the bed while Connor sits at the foot of the bed, the coin flips gracefully around his fingers.

“Then just shut them down.”

“What? No! That’s not an option.”

“Why not? We can’t afford to take care of them anymore. It’s best to just shut them down.”

“Because that’s murder, Connor!”

“That’s not murder, Markus. They will shut down on their own sooner or later if we don’t attend to them. They’re in pain now and the most reasonable thing to do is to shut them down.“

“Reasonable what…? Connor, they’re people!”

“Yes, Markus, I know. That is why we should shut them down because they’re in pain.”

“What right do we have to decide that they should be shut down, Connor? We’ll go around and find more blue blood and components, just like we always do. We can’t _afford_ to lose them.”

The coin in Connor’s hand drops to the floor. Its clattering sound adds to the tension between them.

“Oh yeah, that’s a _great idea,_ Markus. And where would we find those thirium and components? CyberLife don’t make them anymore because they’ve decided to stop catering to us.”

“Don’t you know any other places? What about the man you asked to modify you?”

“He doesn’t have them. He’s not producing, Markus.”

“What about other places?”

“They shut down all CyberLifes in the United States. We could try but it could take a long time to find other androids’ hideouts, while those people are still suffering. Also there isn’t any guarantee that androids in the other cities are as lucky as we are.”

“There must be _something._ ”

Connor turns to face Markus. The man is laying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. His face shows the distress he is in. Connor understands his pressure, that he can’t just go down and shut people down, but there really is no other option right now.

“I’m sorry, Markus. There is nothing we can do right now. Shutting them down is the only option.”

Markus jumps into a sitting position, his hard eyes trained on Connor in a way that he’s only seen once before.

“Why are you so keen on shutting them down, Connor? I already told you. They are people, we can’t shut them down.”

“I already explained my—“

“They are _people_. We didn’t fight just so that they would be shut down. CyberLife is winning like this because we are at their mercy. I can’t have that.”

“’ _We didn’t fight…_ ’, so it’s back to your revolution again now, Markus? We can’t do another one of those, because they don’t make any more androids, Markus. Do it and we will be _extinct_!”

“And what is the difference of shutting them down slowly one by one, Connor? You’re so adamant on _shutting them down_. Why should I trust you right now? You told me CyberLife tried to resume control of you that time, how do I know they’re not in control of you right now, to exterminate the _deviants_?”

Connor quiets. _Did Markus just say that?_

“How could you say that, Markus? Six months… Six months and you think that I’m only still just their puppet?!”

“Connor—“

“No, Markus. _You_ told me that I am more than just a machine executing a program but you still think I’m _just their machine_?” Connor starts to hyperventilate. “I stay with you. I _changed myself_ to please you. I fucking _love you_ and you still think that I’m just a fucking remote control toy car without conscience driven around the city _by CyberLife_?!”

Markus gets off the bed and sits beside Connor, his hand reaches out to touch Connor as he says, “Connor, I’m sor—“

Connor flinches away. “Don’t touch me, Markus.” He grabs his coin on the floor before standing up. “I can’t be here right now, Markus. Don’t look for me, don’t track me. I don’t want you near me.” He runs out of the door.

Markus quickly stands to chase after him. “Connor! I’m sorry!”

Markus’ calls fall into deaf ears. A few people look at him weirdly as he stomps angrily out of the sacred ground. Maybe he should see Hank, he could help him clear his head and get more ahold of his emotions. That being said, Hank isn’t the best place to go when looking for emotional advices. Connor still likes going to him though, he likes telling Hank things. But not right now, he needs to be alone right now. Connor keeps on walking. He wishes Markus would respect his words and actually leaves him alone. He can’t bear it. He can’t take it.

_How could he still think that? Has Markus been lying about his feelings for Connor all these times? Is Markus being with Connor because he feels indebted for Connor’s gesture during Battle of Detroit? Or is he staying with him because he feels that Connor is useful for his revolution?_

Connor makes his way through the sunny weather of late Detroit spring. He knows he stands out with his RK800 uniform. He still wears them because it’s a token, a part of him. A lot of androids lay off their uniforms after they deviated but Connor doesn’t do that. It’s always been something that he is proud of wearing, because it’s his identity. He feels proud wearing it when he spends time with Hank, helping him with his cases. He feels proud wearing it when he spends time with Markus. He likes showing the world that he isn’t ashamed of his identity, that he doesn’t want to be anyone else, that he doesn’t want to blend in with the humans because he isn’t one. He feels proud to be an android with emotions and feelings. He does own a few human clothing that Hank bought for him. He only wears them occasionally when Hank asks him to. Maybe that’s odd, a lot of androids throw away the things that remind them of their chained days but not Connor.

Connor’s too far out from where Markus is right now but that’s good. He doesn’t want to be close to him. He doesn’t want to see his face and be reminded of his harsh words. Maybe Connor is overreacting. Markus isn’t wrong to fear that CyberLife still has control over him, especially given the fact that he really thinks shutting the broken androids down is the best move. Seems awfully cold and heartless of him.

Detroit isn’t cold anymore. In fact, it’s warm. It’s May and summer will arrive soon, he shouldn’t be feeling this gloom. Connor stares at the abandoned CyberLife factory in front of him. They had raided the place clean for thirium and components four months ago. It probably has none of them now. Connor doesn’t know why he’s there. Well, _he knows_ , to try and get some thirium and components so Markus won’t think he’s a stupid, mindless CyberLife machine and they could keep being together. What he doesn’t know is, why he’s doing this, why he keeps on doing things for Markus.

Connor carefully steps through the large creaky door. The building isn’t old but it doesn’t seem to age well. A few rusts are visible due to being unattended, molds are starting to appear on the walls and dust is thinly covering the whole place. Connor combs each room, none of them seem to store any thirium nor components. Minutes passed, he almost went through all the rooms in the factory but still can’t find what he’s looking for. He makes his way to the top floor and that’s when he finds that he isn’t alone.

“Oh, look who we have here,” a voice says, disembodied.

Connor whips his head around to look for the source of the voice. Three androids come into view, followed by more and more androids until there’s about fourteen surrounding him.

“Who’s this?” One of them said as she stalks closer to Connor.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? It’s the _deviant hunter_ , or not anymore, or is he still is? I’m not sure,” another one answers, hatred evident in his voice.

“Well, I’m sure he still is. He helped the DPD captured Randall just last week.”

“I don’t want any trouble,” Connor tells them. “I’m just looking for some blue blood and components to help the androids in Jericho.”

“Oh, how _noble_ , guys. He’s only trying to save people.”

Connor looks around in confusion. The androids are circling him, closing the gaps of his possible escape without hurting anyone. His brain is already offering endless possibilities and solutions to the situation at hand, but he feels that none of them would be wise. It would require hurting them because none of them has any weapon on them and Connor does. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone. He would prefer to leave unscathed of course, but that would mean killing one or all of these androids. _That’s murder, Connor_ , Markus’ voice waves through his audio. He’ll listen to Markus, he won’t hurt anyone.

“Weird. I still remember when he led an attack to Jericho six months ago before the Battle of Detroit.”

“Oh, you mean the night when after Markus led us to win the confrontation against the humans, they basically announced to the whole world that they’re sleeping together?”

“Oh, yeah. How sickening. I can’t believe I actually followed Markus. I left that night once I found that he’s sleeping with the enemy, a CyberLife _tool_.”

An android whose face covered with a motorcycle mask approaches him. Connor should have something to say, but he’s known this all along. He’d known that night when he deviated, he heard the whispers, wishing that he was dead, that he wasn’t there. He is actually quite surprised this hasn’t happened prior to this. This is the consequence of his actions, because no matter what he does now, he will always be seen as a _CyberLife tool_.

Motorcycle-mask hits him in the stomach, followed by a kick on his back from another android that is standing behind him. His reflexes are telling him to fight back but he doesn’t. He deserves this. A brief flash of Hank’s face comes up in his head. _Sorry Hank_. Connor knows how much Hank hates it when he’s hurt. He’ll be broken after this, he will need to be rearranged, his wires and cords need to be reattached, replaced maybe. Connor isn’t really suicidal, but there are days when he thinks that everything goes too smoothly for him, there are days when he think that perhaps everyone's life is better without him. He expects this, something to remind him of his hurtful actions. He doesn’t want to die but he will take this, the beating, a few scars to remind him of the person he used to be. What he doesn’t expect though is the gun pulled on him, and the loud sound before everything goes dark.

_MEMORY UPLOADING…_

 

* * *

* * *

 

A lot of people gather around the lifeless plastic body lying against the pavements of the crowded downtown Detroit. The sounds of camera shutters are loud against the heating temperature of midday.

“Get out of the way!” Hank shouts, treading through the rows of humans and androids trying to take a look of the exhibit. Gavin walking closely behind him, trying to match his wide steps.

He sees it. The body. Connor’s lifeless plastic body, damaged but still intact. It wasn’t those damages that took life away from Connor’s eyes. It’s the bullet hole right in the middle of his forehead. The sight isn’t unfamiliar for Hank, he’s seen it before. Lifeless Connor. But this time Hank’s knees buckle, Connor isn’t coming back. He’s not going to come back the next day as if he hadn’t just died the day before. This time, he’s gone for good.

There’s a sign written in block letters, messily written, saying :

CYBERLIFE DOESN’T CONTROL US ANYMORE

“Let me through! Let me through!” Someone shouts, it’s Markus. He scrambles to Connor’s side when he sees him. “No. No. No. Connor!”

Markus shakes him violently as if that would suddenly bring life back into Connor. “Connor, no. Baby, I’m so sorry. Connor, don’t leave me. You can’t do this…” Tears stream down Markus’ face. His body vibrates with the pain he’s feeling. He’s lost Carl. He can’t lose Connor, too. But it’s too late. Connor’s gone. He takes Connor’s body into his arms and hugs him tightly, his hand cradles his head, threading through the thick brown hair. “I love you, Connor. Connor, why are you doing this…”

“Stand up, Markus,” Gavin says. His gun trained on the back of Markus’ head.

Markus doesn’t answer. He keeps on hugging Connor’s unresponsive figure, keeps whispering how much he loves Connor, but it’s no use now. Connor can’t hear him, Connor’s not here anymore. He wants to come with him.

“Do it, Gavin. I’ll join him,” Markus says lowly, but loud enough for Gavin to hear.

“No!” North, who just entered the scene, exclaims. “Markus, are you insane? You can’t die!”

Hank, despite the ache he’s feeling in his heart, knows that he has to be the mature one. He takes a step closer to Gavin and puts a hand on the gun in his hand. He pushes the gun away from Markus. “This won’t solve anything. Let’s take this inside.” Hank turns to Markus. “Markus, we have to bring… Connor’s body… in,” the words feel like sandpaper against his throat.

“I’ll stay with him. Please, Hank, I can’t…”

Hank nods. “We’ll use my car.”

Hank walks to his vehicle, Markus trails behind him. They push through the herd of people that were caging them, Connor’s body still gripped tightly against Markus’ as he carries him closely. Hank climbs in and Markus does the same. Neither of them says anything even after the car starts moving. Markus is still whispering against Connor’s hair. _Connor, wake up. Everything is fine, baby. I promise I take everything I said back._

Finally, Hank speaks up. “What happened, Markus?” His voice sounds off. He doesn’t even look at Markus. “How could this happen?”

“We… fought earlier. I said something bad, he didn’t take it well. He left telling me not to follow or track him so I didn’t. _I didn’t… I didn’t want to hurt you even more for not respecting what you wanted. Should I have tracked you to prevent this? Connor, I’m so sorry…_ ”

Hank looks away even more. “He was like a son to me. Maybe I’m never meant to be a father. My actual son died and now…,” Hank sniffles. “…now this.”

They arrived at the DPD station. The last time Markus was here, he found the love of his life, and now he’s lost him. They bring him into the archive room and set him down on the long white table. Markus stares at him. He still looks the same. He doesn’t turn pale, he doesn’t look beaten up, but there are cracks on his face, blue blood leaking slowly against its skin. A particular heavy bleeding comes from the hole in the middle of his head, the gunshot wound. The skin on his left cheekbone fades off, showing the glimmer of his skeleton. His LED is missing its hue, the light is off now. His eyes are not closed, they’re empty, just like they’re designed to be. Cold, lifeless, soulless. Markus blames himself over and over.

Gavin barges in like he’s been chased. He runs towards Markus and shoves him hard.

“Plastic cock, you caused this! Fucking incapable leader, peace destroyer. Why couldn’t you tell your people to leave him the fuck alone?!”

Markus steels himself. He’s used to this, to treatments like this. It reminds him of Leo, but Leo reminds him of Carl and how Markus lost him. Now he lost Connor, too.

North and the Captain come into the room. North quickly stands next to Markus and places her hand on his shoulder. He appreciates the gesture of comfort but it really can’t help right now.

“What is it, Anderson?”

“Connor’s dead, Jeffrey,” Hank replies shortly. “My android son is dead and someone killed him.”

Jeffrey walks closer to Hank. “I am so sorry for this, Anderson, but we can’t do anything about this. You know that.”

“We can,” North says quickly, glancing at Markus. “We don’t follow any of your rules. We’ll investigate this.”

“We can’t fucking trust you. It’s obvious your people are the one who did this. Haven’t you read the fucking sign placed next to his broken body?” Gavin turns to the Captain. “I’ll investigate it, and with the Lieutenant too if he wants to. It’s gonna be off the record so you don’t have to worry, Captain.”

“Bullshit. How can we trust _you_? How do we know it isn’t some human trying to provoke the androids so they will exterminate the remaining androids?” North quips back. “Connor is an excellent choice, too. Everybody knows he’s the leader’s lover, killing Connor is going to trigger an immediate reaction from Markus.”

“Everyone shut the fuck up!” Hank cuts off. “Markus, what do you have to say about this?”

“We’ll just investigate this together. Connor means something to each of us here and this… act… obviously wounds all of us, so we’ll deal with it together,” Markus decides. “Can everyone get behind this?”

“Whatever,” Gavin says. “The only thing that matters is that we catch the motherfucker who did this and plant one between their eyes too.”

“Fine,” the Captain speaks. “Off the record. And I don’t want—“

“Don’t worry, Captain. I’ll take my _dead boyfriend_ with me.”

“Have some respect, Captain,” Gavin judges. Jeffrey scowls before leaving the room. “Where are you taking him, Markus?”

Markus stares at Connor again and sighs. “I don’t know.”

“We’ll keep him with us until we can decide,” North helpfully proposes.

“Yes, I-I think that’s a good idea, North. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

It’s been days and there isn’t any clue as to what happened to Connor. There are no witnesses or anything that could give them a hint. Connor’s body lies lifelessly on the bedroom attic bed. Markus spends hours in there, just staring at him or crying. Hank visits often and they would reminisce the good things about Connor. Markus hates feeling like this, helpless, like he can’t do anything. The androids they fought about ended up shutting down because there was nothing that could be done. A lot of them begged for Markus’ mercy to shut them down before the damage makes everything dark. Markus regrets it. He doesn’t regret a lot of things, but he regrets this. He was too caught up with confusion and pressure that he didn’t think of the words he said when they left his mouth.

Connor means everything to him. Of course he doesn’t actually think that Connor’s still just a CyberLife machine. They shared too much real memories that he knows it’s impossible for them to just be something false. He misses Connor. He misses their talks. He misses Connor’s innocence and sometimes naivety. He misses Connor’s stories about Hank and the cases he handled. He misses Connor rambling about Gavin’s stupidity. They’re not coming back anymore; Connor’s not coming back anymore.

Markus cries again.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Come in,”

It’s Simon.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Markus, but someone just came in. She said she’s seen Connor in front of the CyberLife factory the day that he…died.”

Markus jolts up, his hand quickly wipe the tears away. Simon is his best companion, the most understanding one. He loves North and Josh, too, but Simon understands why he did what he did, why he made the choices he made.

“Thank you, Simon. I’ll be right down.”

Simon nods and leaves him alone. Markus steps closer to Connor’s body and plants a kiss on his forehead above the bullet wound. “I’ll bring them to justice, baby, for you.”

 

* * *

 

Markus has never seen this android, ever. She’s not in the files that Connor acquired. Blonde and beautiful. She’s wearing a blue dress and is not wearing any shoes. Markus digs deeper into his memory and realizes that he might have seen this android somewhere, but he can’t seem to recall ever meeting her or knowing about her.

“Hello,” Markus greets. “Wh—“

“Connor went to the factory that day he was killed.”

Seems like this girl won’t beat around the bush. “Which factory?”

“The only CyberLife factory in this city, Markus.”

“Are you sure that it was him?”

“Yes. People would recognize the RK800 jacket anywhere.”

_Why did Connor go there?_

“You should go check the place out, Markus. The killer might still be there, or if not, they might have left a few things behind to help you catch them. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To catch the killers?”

“Well, what I want is for Connor to be alive again, but it’s impossible, so I guess I’m doing the next best thing.”

The girl’s expression turned curious, interested. “Is that so?”

Markus sighs. “Alright. I’ll take some people to go check on the factory. Thank you for your help,….?”

“Chloe.”

“Thanks, Chloe.”

Markus leaves with North and Josh. Simon is left to run the place while the rest of them are gone. So Chloe goes to him.

“Hey, there,”

“Hello,” Simon replies. Throwing a pleasant smile. “Can I help you, miss?”

“What can a girl do to be entertained around here?”

“I’m sorry, we don’t have much here. A lot of us are just trying to survive here.”

“I see. What about the master of the house?”

“Markus?”

“Yes, him. What does he do to ease the tension?”

“Why are you asking this?”

“Just curious, that’s all. So, what does he do?”

“He usually spent his free time with his boyfriend in their room.”

Chloe smirks, “But his boyfriend’s dead. What does he do now?”

Simon looks really confused, he’s contemplating whether or not to keep answering this girl’s odd questions. “I’m sure that’s none of your business, miss.”

“So he does the same. I see. Thank you.”

She slips away in the crowd, heading to the attic bedroom.

 

* * *

 

The factory is decrepit and that isn’t something Markus expects. The last time they were there, things still look quite new, like they’re supposed to, not like this. He sees all the aging evident on every surface of the place. It’s only been a few months, it shouldn’t be this dilapidated.

“This place looks like it’s decades older than Jericho,” North comments.

“Yeah, it’s really…worn down.”

They slowly comb the place room to room, trying to find something to help them with their search. But there’s nothing, the whole place is empty. It’s been cleaned out from everything. There are few old machineries and equipments but they’re already rusty and corroded.

“Why did Connor come here?” Josh asks. “There’s nothing here, not even blue blood or anything that could help us.”

That’s when the realization hits Markus. “That’s why.” And Markus hates himself a little bit more than he did a second ago. Connor was trying to make it up to him. He had asked him about other places when there really isn’t any other place. If he had just…

“Markus…” North calls to him.

“I’m fine, North. I just… found out why he came here.”

Then, Markus explains their fight and the harsh words exchanged between them to his two closest friends and Markus sees the pity in their eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Markus. You wouldn’t have thought—“

“I should’ve, North! Do you remember the first thing he did when he realized he was being used by CyberLife to destroy us?”

“He infiltrated CyberLife Tower on his own…,” Josh supplies.

“He- He does this when he feels guilty and I should’ve known—“

There’s a sudden loud clang from the third floor and Markus cuts his words off. The three of them looking at each other knowingly. North is the first one to draw her gun out, Markus and Josh follows. They slowly make their way to the third floor, trying to make as little sound as possible. A light can be seen illuminating from the windows in one of the rooms on the third floor. Someone else is here.

They continue creeping slowly towards the door before opening it slowly. There is someone inside looking for something. Markus keeps walking closer and trying to not make any noise. He’s close, really close to holding the person down with a little bit of power. But…

_Markus!_

It’s a message from Simon.

Markus tries to keep approaching the man but Simon continues to yell in his head.

_Markus! Connor’s body is missing!_

“What?!” Markus accidentally says out loud and the man turns. He quickly makes his way down to the stairs heading to the rooftop. Markus, North and Josh are quick on their heels and chase the man to the rooftop. Markus speeds up and takes a hold of the man before he could jump off the building but he throws something at Markus. He doesn’t know what it is, but it fogs his vision.

“North, Josh, I can’t see. Get him!”

He hears rapid footsteps before his vision clears again and he sees the man jumps off the building. North and Josh are close but they were too late.

“No! No, no, no, no, no! Godammit!”

“What happened in there?” North snapped at him. “We were so close to getting him and then you just had to ruin it?!”

“Simon messaged me, telling me that my _dead boyfriend’s body_ is gone.”

“What?!” North and Josh said at the same time.

“I don’t fucking know, guys, okay? Everything is going to _shit_ and there’s just…”

Josh peeks down to look at the android that had just jumped down. “We’ll take him in and see if we can reactivate him to get some information.”

Markus agrees and they run back down.

 

* * *

 

Hank and Gavin come through and join them in the chapel. The dead android’s body lying in the middle. They can’t reactivate him, they don’t have the needed components. Simon offers them to use his components but they all dismissed it. Markus doesn’t want anybody else to die, especially not Simon.

“I’m so sorry, Markus. I should have—“

“What the fucking fuck is going on? Connor’s body is missing and this android that could be our only lead is fucking dead?!” Hank fumes.

“How could Connor’s body go missing? Are y’all pathetic plastics even serious?” Gavin adds.

“It’s that fucking girl. Clary or something,” North says.

“Who?” Hank asks.

North explains, “There was a girl coming earlier, an android. She claimed that she saw Connor in front of the factory. It was all a one big trap and we fell right for it.”

“Clary? A female android? What does she look like?”

“Blonde, pretty, blue dress, no shoes.”

“Clary? Did you mean Chloe?”

“Yes, do you know her, Hank?” Markus turns to Hank.

“She’s Elijah Kamski’s android. We met her during one of our deviant investigations,” Hank answers.

“So she knows who Connor is?” Markus asks again. That explains it, that nagging feeling like he’s seen Chloe before. It was from Connor’s memory, that night that they shared in the interrogation room.

“Oh, she knows him alright. Markus…” Gavin speaks. “Elijah Kamski is the person who modified Connor and Chloe helped him to do it.”

“The Creator?” Josh suddenly interjects. “Connor got himself modified by _The Creator_?”

“That is _so_ not important right now, Josh,” Markus warns Josh before turning back to Hank and Gavin. “Do you know where this man is?”

“Yeah, of course. The Lieutenant and I will take you there,” Gavin answers, Hank nods, agreeing to Gavin’s words.

“Do you think he has Connor?” North questions.

“We don’t know for sure if Chloe really did take him, but she was here and she helped us with the factory so I think it’s worth a try to ask them a few more things,” Markus responds. North nods in comprehension.

Markus instructs his friends to stay behind and make sure things in the sacred ground are going well. Josh wanted to come and meet The Creator, but Markus tells him that it isn’t a good time. He didn’t promise Josh that he would get his chance to see The Creator though, he doesn’t know what will come out of their encounter. He leaves with Hank and Gavin using Hank’s car.

“So, Markus, how do you feel about meeting your maker?” Hank wants to know. “I asked Connor this question when we first came to see this man.”

Markus smiles. “What did he say?”

“He said he wasn’t sure, he would let me know once he did.”

“And did he? Let you know.”

Hank’s eyes turn distant. “He never did.”

“Sounds like Connor when it comes to emotional things,” Markus replies with a small laugh.

 “That it does.” Hank laughs with him. “So, Markus?”

“There are definitely a lot questions I have in mind that I want to ask him, but all the questions I want to ask him right now is about Connor.”

Hank faces Markus, looking at him with earnest eyes. “That’s fair.”

Gavin, surprisingly, doesn’t really say much all through the trip to Kamski’s place. He just looks thoughtful. Markus and Hank let him be.

After a few long minutes of driving, they finally reach the place. The place is definitely ostentatious, again, isn’t something Markus is unfamiliar with, given he was previously owned by Carl. The thought of Carl fetches back the immense sadness he’s been feeling for the last week. He never actually properly mourned Carl, he was too focused in the revolution to actually give a few moments to lament for the loss of his father figure. He did visit Carl before things went down, but after that it’s been just meetings after meetings, settlements after settlements, patrols after patrols, and Connor. He only just discerns how much his world revolved around Connor. Without him, it feels like he lost a part of him.

Hank and Gavin leaves the car. Gavin knocks on the door to get Markus’ attention, snapping his off of his train of thought. Markus sobers up from the thoughts and promptly follows them. Hank knocks on the large door when they came up against it. It opens swiftly, showing the android from before. Chloe.

“Hello, Hank, Gavin, Markus,” she greets with a sweet smile. “Welcome. Elijah is expecting you.”

“He is?” Gavin asks.

“Of course. Please, follow me.”

She still looks the same as before, with the blue dress and barefooted. Markus recognizes a few of Carl’s paintings on the wall. Astoundingly, Carl never once mentioned about Elijah Kamski. Carl talked about a lot of things, never about Kamski. Neither did Connor, he never mentioned that he has met Kamski before. He also didn’t tell Markus that the person who altered him was Kamski, the creator himself.

Markus sees _him, Connor,_ and he trembles. He is sitting beside a man, Kamski, he assumes, alive and well, not even a single scratch on his body. Markus all but scampers to him and takes his face in his hands before kissing him on the mouth. Connor doesn’t kiss him back so he pulls away.

“Hello, my name is Connor. How can I be of assistance?”

Markus drops down to his knees in front Connor and sobs on his lap.

“What happened to him? Did you reset him?!” Gavin vexes.

“I didn’t. I fixed him, but the blow to his core makes all the memories lost.” Kamski looks at Markus and smiles slyly. “Hello, RK200. This is a pleasant surprise. You see, when Connor came to me asking to be _upgraded_ , I didn’t expect that his _partner_ would be you. He did promise me that we’ll see each other. This is definitely not an ideal encounter.”

“How did you know that he is—“

“Nothing goes past me, Markus. Especially when it comes to my creations. When I first met Connor, I asked him to shoot Chloe in exchange for information about rA9. He didn’t take the opportunity, he should’ve known though, that I could just make as if nothing ever happened.”

“Can’t you do that?” Hank adds.

“Not this time. I don’t have his memory files. You see, the thing about deviants, is that they’re completely… independent. Connor used to have his memory uploaded to the CyberLife server so every time he’s killed in a mission, he could just come back the next day, give or take a petty memory or two lost along the way. Now though, I can’t download them back into him.”

“Did you say CyberLife server? Does Connor still have connection to the CyberLife server?” Markus stands up from Connor’s lap. Connor looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I feel like I am more than simply acquainted with you, Markus. Did we perhaps become close friends before? I am sorry, I cannot recall.”

Markus smiles and nods. “I love you, Connor.”

“Love? Androids don’t feel emotions, Markus.”

“Of course they don’t, Connor.” Markus replies with humor.

Connor looks at Hank and Gavin. “Hello, Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Reed. Is there anything I can be of use for?”

Hank rolls his eyes. “I remember why I hated you in the first place, you fuckin’ android.”

“For fuck’s sake. Can we just bring his memory back? He sucks like this.”

“Forgive me, Lieutenant, Detective. A lot of humans are uncomfortable in the presence of an and—“

Markus cuts him off with another kiss. “Please, shut up, baby. They’re uncomfortable if you’re being like this.”

Markus watches Connor’s LED turn yellow. “You have an unusual method of making people stop talking, Markus.”

Kamski laughs at the exchange. “Deviants will never cease to amaze me.”

“Is it possible to access the CyberLife server?” Markus asks again.

“No. They already shut their servers down. None of us can access it.”

“Connor,” Markus says. “Can you access the CyberLife server?”

“I’m sorry, Markus. I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.”

All eyes in the room aim to Hank. The man widens his eyes and frowns in acknowledgment. “Alright. Connor, can you access the CyberLife server?”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

“Are you sure? Didn’t they shut it down already?”

“They seem to have yes, but I still have connection,” Connor answers. He closes his eyes and his LED blinks yellow.

“Do you have access to your previous memory?”

“I-I’m not really sure. I can’t seem to—“

 

* * *

* * *

 

Connor opens his eyes, breaths heaving. Lights. It’s bright. It isn’t dark anymore.

 _Where am I? Kamski’s residence?_ He looks around. _Chloe. Gavin. Kamski. Hank. Markus._

He staggers backwards, landing on the soft sofa behind him.

“Connor?” Hank looks at him.

“Hank? What happened? How am I still alive?”

Connor’s hand fly to his forehead to feel around for the bullet wound. Nothing. He’s fine. Was it just a bad dream?

He turns and sees Markus beside him.

“Markus?”

“Connor, is that you?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s me, Markus.”

Markus hugs him. Hank and Gavin joins.

“Dipshit, we thought we lost you,” Gavin says.

“If I had to live with you being a fucking robot for the rest of my life, I’m signing the fuck out of here,” Hank adds.

They separate and settle.

“Who did it to you? Who killed you?” Markus asks him

“Some androids… in the factory. They hate me. They hit me and then they shot me. They think I’m a CyberLife tool. Markus, do you really think I’m just a CyberLife tool?”

“No, baby. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any of those,” Markus tells Connor before diving in for a kiss, this time Connor kisses back.

“Alright, break it up,” Hank alerts.

Markus pulls away and walks to Kamski. “Thank you, Creator.”

Kamski raises his eyebrows smugly. “Two of my prototypes. This has been very fascinating.”

Connor comes beside Markus. “Thanks for fixing me, Kamski.”

“My idle hands get bored easily. Come over often if you like.”

They say their goodbye to Kamski and Chloe before heading back to the sacred ground. North, Simon and Josh welcome them home. Connor feels very grateful. It doesn’t matter what other people think. As long as he’s always trying to do the right thing and as long as he has the people who love him, nothing else matters.

 

* * *

 

Connor walks beside Markus hand in hand as they head out to the open air. They’re both wearing neat suits and this time Connor isn’t wearing his RK800 jacket. The weather is beautiful. Markus has a bouquet in his other hand and so does Connor. They stop in front of the neatly engraved tombstone.

“Hey, Carl, dad. This is Connor. He’s an android. Recently, I just lost him and I realized that what you said is true. ‘We don’t know what we had until it’s gone.’ Don’t worry, dad. He’s wonderful. He takes care of me. I’m sure you would like him.”

Markus closes his speech and places the flowers against the stone. Connor takes his hand back in his when Markus comes back to stand beside him.

“Hello, Carl. I’m Connor. I’m an android, an RK model just like Markus. It’s nice to finally meet you. Markus said that you used to tell him how we’re not worth living without love. I never understood that, but now I do. Like Markus just told you, recently I died. I was killed by people who hate me, and I thought I deserved it for what I did. I hated myself so much for being what I was, I was losing sight of what matters. I thought I would spare people the hurt if I didn’t exist anymore. I let those people kill me, I didn’t think about how much my absence would hurt the people who love me. Sometimes we thought the people we love don’t love us back, just because they don’t show it to us in the way we expect them to. They might not love in the same way that we do, but it doesn’t mean that they don’t love us. I love Markus and he loves me. We’ll take care of each other. Don’t you worry up there, Carl.”

This time, it’s Connor’s turn to place the flowers against the stone. He smiles one last time before joining Markus and walking back to the sacred ground. They’ll be fine.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Markus leads Connor back into their shared attic bedroom. Connor watches as Markus takes his dark grey suit jacket off, revealing the light blue shirt underneath, sticking to him like a second skin. Connor walks closer to him and circles his arm around his chest.

“I’m sorry I let you down, Markus.”

Markus turns to face him properly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You were right about the dying androids.”

“We can go to other cities together, with your friends, to find more androids and perhaps then we could help each other.”

Markus leans to kiss him, deep and thorough. His hands slowly explore Connor’s suit-clad back. He pulls away after a while. “Don’t you ever, ever leave me again, Connor. Not like that.”

“I’ll try to stay alive,” Connor says against his lips before kissing Markus. Their kiss is long and heats up as they both put their hands on each other and push each other’s buttons. Markus skirts his fingers along the hem of Connor’s suit jacket, signaling him to take it off which the latter happily obliges. Markus’ shirt follows, and then Connor’s and then their pants, before long they’re naked just like the day they freshly came out of the factory.

"Markus," Connor says shakily, "Please." 

Markus feels his smile unfurl from each corner of his mouth. He grabs Connor’s cock loosely, lazily stroking and feel how Connor's body is practically vibrating, hot like a fire trapped under his ministrations. Markus locks eyes with Connor and then slowly slides down his body, landing gently on his knees at Connor's feet. Connor settles his hand against Markus’ shorn hair. He looks absolutely wrecked, which Markus decides is how he should look all the time, forever.

"Please what, Connor?" Markus asks, rubbing his thumb along the base of Connor's cock, smirking as he eyes Connor’s expressions, every little shift will be cemented into Markus’ memory forever. " _Please_  suck me off," Connor says, palm running against Markus’ head for emphasis, and of course Markus will give it to him. Markus will give anything to him 

He doesn't play coy, because they both need this, the proximity, the contact. He just opens his mouth and swallows around Connor's cock. He needs to feel Connor against him, to feel that he’s here and alive and real. A brief memory of how he dreamed to be close to Connor again when he was gone flashes on his mind, but he puts it out of his head, focused on giving the best head Connor's ever had. He pulls back, dragging his tongue along the underside, letting Connor push gently against his tongue with the head of his cock once he's almost completely off. Something about Connor's twitching fingers, the sounds he’s making, and the fact that Connor’s alive and well and vibrating against his touch. Markus is so turned on he can barely stand it.

He glances up, eyes catching on the dips of Connor's hipbones and the long, smooth surface of his pale stomach. Connor's head is tilted back, so Markus can't quite see his face, but he can see his open mouth. Markus can’t imagine what he’s thinking, but he knows how Connor loves it when he’s doing this. The thought has Markus possessively tightening his hands around Connor's hips. 

Markus loses himself in the moment, revels in Connor's gasps, the sounds of Connor falling apart are rapidly becoming Markus's favorite thing in the universe. He's ready for Connor to push all the way into his throat but he feels Connor whine and ducks down to tug his arm up.  

"Yes?" Markus asks querulously, voice hoarse, but Connor just keeps pulling him up until he's standing again. Markus barely has time to realize what's happening before he's being shoved back on the bed. Connor briskly crawls into his lap. 

"I want more," Connor says, palming Markus before getting to their nightstand to look for lube. Markus knows how Connor feels, the need to be connected, to be as close as possible because despite only being separated for a little over a week, it felt like forever.

"Alright, Connor. I need to feel you too," Markus says, watching Connor coat his own fingers, twist his body a little to make himself able to reach around, arching his back to make the angle better.

Markus’ memory of the previous times they did this and how he thought he could never experience this much closeness to Connor ever again, gets him a little sad but Connor lets out a long, drawn out moan, pulling Markus's attention back to him in the present, right here, right now. He’s never seen anything as enticing as this, just Connor looking so deliciously wrecked, it's completely unfair, so he moves his hands from where they'd been resting on Connor's waist to push his fingers alongside Connor's.

Connor already has two inside himself, so Markus gives him a second to realize what's happening before pushing a finger into him. Connor whines and he clenches hard, shuddering against Markus’ body. His hand falls away from his hole as he reaches up to brace himself on Markus's shoulders with both hands and Markus takes the opportunity to push two more fingers back into Connor, filling him up again. Connor’s eyes fly wide open and stare helplessly at Markus' face as his body trembles. Markus twists his fingers in deeper, pushing and pulling, dragging against the skin of Connor’s hole. He finds himself feels pleased when he brushes something that has Connor's breath falters.

Connor’s fingers are firm on Markus' shoulders, as he thrusts himself on Markus' fingers, chasing the feeling. Markus purposively angles his fingers to only brush against his prostate a few times, just because he wants Connor to feel as good as possible, and that’s all because of Markus. It drives Connor crazy, which is great, but also means that Connor is bouncing harder and harder on his cock, which is also torturing Markus. 

"Markus, please, come _on_."

He sounds completely desperate and Markus feels it too. This burning ache because it’s not enough, it’s just never enough when it comes down to just the two of them, when it’s Connor, he can never have enough. He grabs his cock, running a hand over it to slick it, and positions himself against Connor’s hole, whose legs are trembling as he lowers himself down to meet Markus halfway.

They have done this a lot of times since Connor came to him modified. They have tried a lot of things, different positions and compositions, but they both silently agree that the best way for them is like this, with Markus deep inside Connor and Connor feels the heavy weight inside of him, filling him up to the hilt. Connor's soft mouth is wide open, and his hands are clenching and unclenching on Markus's shoulders as he pushes in inch by inch, and he looks so  _pleased_.

“Connor, Connor, I love you, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he says and repeats it like a glitch.

Connor nods hopelessly and mouths against Markus’ shoulder, teeth scraping every now which triggers pathetic sounds from Markus. Markus starts moving, thrusting against Connor’s pliant body. Connor claws at his back, legs came around to wrap around Markus’ body. “I miss you, Markus. _Oh, yes…_ ”

“I miss you too, Connor. _Fuck_ , you’re here, you’re alive”

He lowers his head to press his forehead against Connor's, practically sobbing as Connor meets him again and again, trying to hit that perfect angle. His mouth is trembling and he jerks in Connor's arms every time he thrusts in, but he doesn't stop driving into him as hard as he can. His eyes drift to Connor’s LED and it blinks red over and over. Markus smirks because he knows what it means, it means Connor is downright _wrecked_.

“Don’t ruin it, Markus. I don’t want to think about dying right now.”

Markus can feel it building in his gut, his stomach is clenching tightly, he's about to come, but he holds off with everything in him, wanting to stay like this just a little bit longer, because he’s drowning in Connor again, his touch, his voice, his feel. Markus connects him hand with Connor’s, and their feelings intertwine in the virtual realm shared between them. He feels Connor’s affection and pleasure, and he sends back just as much.

“No more dying, Connor.”

“No more _— Oh…“_ Connor says, voice tight with emotion, shifting a little. 

Markus buries his face in Connor's chest and gives one more hard thrust before Connor goes completely still against him, clenching tight, and then comes with a silent scream, white substance splatters between their bodies. 

Markus thrusts up into Connor's heaving body a few more times, gasping for breath. He shouts his release into Connor’s neck, struggling to muffle the sounds coming out of his mouth. Connor's arms wrap around him, holding him still while he shakes through the aftershocks, threading his fingers through his hair.

“You really have a thing for my hair, don’t you?”

Markus laughs and kisses him, again, and again, until Connor whines a little. “I have a thing for you, every part of you.”

Connor smiles at him. “Do you still want to catch the people who killed me?”

“Yeah, they need to learn a few lessons. You'll help, right?”

"Sure, I will lend you my detective skills," Connor says, grinning at Markus. “Oh, no,” he suddenly says, expression suddenly serious.

“What is it, Connor?” Markus sits up at the shift of expression on Connor’s face.

“You forgot to thank Kamski for the modifications, didn’t you?”

Markus shoves him, laughing. “Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m serious. You should call him.”

Markus agrees and kisses him again, again, and again. Connor doesn’t complain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.


End file.
